Spirited Away
by JigsawHalloween
Summary: Roxas stumbles upon a world which comes alive at night, only to find himself now trapped inside. And who is this strange boy called Axel? Akuroku and possible other pairings later.
1. Chapter 1: Just to get high

**First KH fic. Always wanted to write one, but was not quite sure what about.**

**And so, I wrote this.**

**This is completely based after Spirited Away and only the characters are whats different.**

**And some of the parts are changed up to make it..well, a fic. c:**

**I do NOT own Spirited Away or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Enjoy and Review!  
**

* * *

Roxas was an eighteen year old boy who hated his life pretty hard right now. He and his parents were moving to a new town much to his dismay. He was leaving so many friends in the process and regretted leaving them all behind. He had his cellphone in his pocket, however, and took down all their numbers before leaving. His parents said he would make new friends but he didn't quite count on that..

"Hey Roxas." he heard his Dad say in a cheery voice. "Mind if we take a shortcut?"

"You know a shortcut?" his mother murmured in suspicion.

"Yeah. Its right here past all these houses."

Roxas glanced out the window and took in the surrounding. It looked like it could be off a horror movie the way there was a path with dead tree's arching over the car and loomed as they passed. Not to mention tiny house-like stones stood nearby. When he had opened his mouth to ask his Dad what they were, he had took the words out of his sons mouth.

"Those things are where small spirits live. Or so they say." he never took his eyes off the road.

After the bumpy ride was over, he heard his father shuffel in the front seat and unclick his seatbelt. His mother, curious as to where his father was going, also jumped out of the car leaving Roxas by himself. Feeling a little left out, the spiky haired teen opened the door and was greeted with a hell of a sight. What now was in front of them, very much so blocking their way, was an abandoned theme park. Roxas almost yelled as the wind picked up underneath his feet making the leaves brush towards the tunnel.

"Where did this come from?" his father whispered.

Roxas could have guessed he got curious as he started to lead he and his mother through a tunnel and out into the open. When they emerged on the other side, Roxas looked behind him only to find the car barely visible and ominously awaiting their return. In the pit of his stomach he had a bad feeling about this, but crushed it to the bottom and continued on.

As they continued on they passed through what seemed like a gathering area of some sort fitted with stain glass windows and other things. He could have sworn he heard a train as well on the outside. As he stood next to his father, they continued on and on until reaching outside. When they did, the family was greeted with a meadow of beautiful grass with buildings in the distance.

"L-lets go back now.." Roxas said loud enough.

"Its just a building, sweetheart." his mother said while continuing on into the meadow.

"M-mother!" he cried out.

His voice was drowned out though as the wind picked up around him once more as if to usher the boy forward. He noticed and turned to look at the ominous building with a fearful expression. To him, it looked like it was shrinking back or trying to go away, but that was impossible for a building, right?

He eventually caught up to his parents and grabbed onto his mothers arm, as childish as that may have seemed. "Mom, that building is moaning.."

"What a lovely spot." she said, completely ignoring Roxas' words.

They came to a sudden stop as his Dad stepped over a pile of rocks all lined up in a row beneath some stony stairs. He had climbed over them quickly but it took Roxas and his mother a bit to catch up.

"They were making a river." he said, looking back at his family.

He held out his hand to his mother and smiled, but was suddenly distracted as he lifted his nose to the air. Roxas watched as his father behaved like an animal and sniffed like he had caught a scent. By now, his mother now stumbled and landed on his father's shoulder who was still..well, sniffing.

"Hey, you smell that?" he said amongst the sniffing. His mother took notice. "See, it smells great."

"You're right." she said cheerfully.

"Maybe they're still open." his father said while happily looking back at his mother over his shoulder.

As he watched his Dad walk up the old stairs, his mother turned around. "Hurry up Roxas."

"Ugh, wait for me!" he said, almost slipping on a mossy, wet rock.

Climbing up the stairs after his parents, he took note of the frog statues that seemed to start from there and into the village. And as for the village, it seemed to be abandoned. This all seemed very strange to Roxas but for some reason his parents continued on with their noses still in the air, quite oblivious to the strange and quite area. As his Dad stopped to sniff, he pointed the right direction to which they all followed.

"This way."

After a long moment of silence, Roxas' mother spoke up from next to him. "Can you believe it? They are all restraunts."

Roxas looked around and much to his displeasure, she was right. "Where is everybody?" he murmured.

Their conversation was interuppted by his father who had seemed to find the object of his desire. He ran forward for a moment before saying, "Thats it!" and continuing on to veer off to the side at one of the restraunts. He peeked past the curtains and waved to his family. "Hey! Over here!"

"How amazing." his mother exclaimed as she saw the rows of different types of foods. "Is anybody there?"

"Hello? HELLOOOO?!" Roxas watched his father walk down the row of food to check for a waiter.

"Eh, we will just pay them later." his mother said, much to his surprise. She was never so..greedy. "Come on Roxas you have to try this stuff!" when she looked back at him, her face was stuffed with chicken from the plate in front of her.

Roxas was quick to shake his head and balled up his fists. "Let's go! They're gonna be mad at us!"

His parents continued to ignore him as he fumed. His father had gotten several plates of delicious looking food while his mother just piled it all on top. He watched as they were reduced to mere pigs much to his disgust. Deciding to leave the scene, he walked over and out onto the street, glancing both ways for any signs of life. However, his eyes caught another flight of stony stairs leading up to a statue of some sort.

When he walked up, it got bigger and bigger. He tipped his head sideways, not recognizing the kanji posted on the front and instead looked to the right. He could feel his mouth drop as he saw a huge bathhouse of some sort looming over the area and was significantly larger than any other of the buildings. A bridge was laid out from the land and to the bathhouse for entry.

"Weird.." he muttered before walking up to the structure.

Much to his surprise, smoke billowed out of the chimney. His eyes trailed over the house until he could see the windows also shaking somewhat and a steamy waterfall cascading down some rocks but was sheltered behind the walls of the bathhouse. He raised an eyebrow and went to peer over the edge of the bridge. Roxas' eyes widened when he saw a train come running out of a tunnel below and onto the tracks laid out for it.

"There's that train!" he said, remembering the sound from earlier.

As he watched it go, he heard a faint sound of shuffeling from behind and turned to find none other than a boy. This boy was about his age but what was so noticeable was his bright red hair which flowed back into a mess of spikes and went past his shoulders. Diamond tattoo's under each eye and the most unhuman green eyes he had ever seen. He wore some strange clothes, however. The boy was outfitted in a black kimono with what looked like skin tight modern jeans that were also black.

And he was looking at Roxas as if he was a ghost.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOUR NOT ALLOWED HERE!" he roared suddenly.

"W-what?" Roxas was taken back by the sudden outburst.

"You must get out of here before nightfall! It is almost night!"

And as the boy had said it, both their eyes drifted to the now setting sun which seemed so dangerous to Roxas now. He watched the stunning figure in front of him look back at the bathhouse, which was now glowing with light from the inside. Lamps were also on each corner of the bridge and had lit as well.

"They're lighting the lamps." Duh, genius. "Go!"

He pushed Roxas forward off of the bridge and said, "I'll distract them, get back across the river!" As Roxas watched him, the boy held out his hand in front of him, and blew out. What followed shocked the teen, for it was fire which crackled as it blew out in embers at the bathhouse, but not enough to do harm.

Finally getting out of sight of the bathhouse, Roxas ran down the stairs as the light from the sun was gone and neon signs began to click on as he went from the restraunts. Upon getting halfway down, Roxas saw that the red lamps strung up on the roofs were lighting as well. His blue eyes looked behind him for a moment in confusion. "Whats his problem?" and ran on.

And as he did so, Roxas was greeted by the sights of shadows appearing in the now lit up restraunts and rising out of the streets like ghosts. Shadows or ghosts, he was not sure what to call the strange monsters. All he had on his mind was finding his parents and getting the hell out of this nightmare.

"Mom! Dad!"

He finally caught sight of the two but saw something quite odd. They're bodies look like they were alot bigger and..silky. When he approached the two, they were still stuffing themselves with food and had evidence at their feet of what they had already consumed. When he composed himself, he grabbed at his fathers sleeve and yelled, "Dad we have to go! Come on!"

To his sheer terror, the man that turned around wasn't man at all, but a huge pig. His beady eyes stared straight at Roxas, but seemed to not register who he was at all, and eventually went back to eating. He dropped some plates on the ground which were quite audible as they smashed, and all Roxas could so was watch. The pig stuck his head onto the counter only to get swatted by whoever was hidden in the steam, eventually making the pig father crash down on the ground with a grunt.

"What the fuck?!" Roxas screamed as he ran away as fast as he could. "DAD! MOM!" he cried out, not able to admit that the two pigs from before were his parents.

Shadows were still rising from the ground as he ran past them, trying to weave through their creepy figures. He eventually reached the place where his Dad had said there was a river being made, and stumbled down the steps only to run straight into murky water. Roxas yelped and ran backwards up to the start of the stairs and looked out across the water, seeing the tower which had moaned earlier so very far away with lights and a boat surrounding it.

"This can't be happening! This is a dream.." he beat his fists on his head, but ended up not waking up. "Wake up! Wake up.." he fell to his knee's, clutching his head.

He was too busy noticing the boat that creeped across the water, alive with many lights like everything else. "Dissapear, dissapear.." he rocked back and forth, only glancing up to see his feet were now transparent. "WHAT?" he now stood up, holding his hands out and to his shock, the boats lights could be seen quite well through his fingers. "I'm see through?!"

He stumbled slightly as the ground shifted, and looked over to see the boat had stopped on the stairs. A bridge was let down and doors had opened on board. Roxas watched as what looked like paper masks filed out of the rooms, floating in the air one after the other. Much to his surprise though, they all gained a form as soon as they floated over land. Their colors ranged from red to purple to just about any shape or size as well. So he did the only thing he could do.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed and ran up the hill.

Elsewhere, a boy rounded a corner and continued to run while looking wildly around. It was the fiery redhead from earlier. He ran in a delicate way, much complimenting his unusually lithe figure. When he found the object of his searching, he ran over to the curled up boy on the ground and put his arms around Roxas. Roxas in turn looked up, scared, and immediately turned red at how close their faces were.

"Don't be afraid, I'm a friend." the elder looking teen smiled at Roxas.

"No, no, no!" Roxas pushed his arms out, and gasped as they went right through the other boy's form.

"Seriously. You don't want to dissapear, do you?" his voice held an air of sarcasm and attitude much like your average teenage rebel. How could he be so..calm?

"No.." Roxas murmured, looking down.

"Well then, look up."

And as he did so, Roxas's eyes widened as the boy's lips were pressed to his. It all went in slow motion, like everyone said it did. Just like that, his first kiss was stolen. Well, at least this boy wasn't all too bad. Wait wait, none of these thoughts Roxas, your in a pretty bad situation right now. But its not like he could push the other away anyways. He shuddered as he felt something pass through the boys mouth into his and go down his throat.

"Don't worry, it won't turn you into a pig." the other had pulled back, and was staring at Roxas with those piercing green eyes.

Roxas looked down at his body and noticed it was still transparent. He looked up in anger and was about to yell at this stranger when suddenly the other teen held up his hand. It looked very girly to be a guy's hand, but whatever. What did he want Roxas to do?

"Go on." he nodded.

Oh, he wanted him to touch it. There was no doubt it wouldn't work since he looked so transparent still, but to prove he was right, he put his hand out anyways. Instead of fading through, he felt his finger's brush the others hand. Roxas breathed in rather fast when he felt the smooth texture, and ran his fingers unconsciously across the surface again, wanting to feel more.

"You see? Now come."

The older boy took hold of Roxas' hand and tried to help him up, but failed as Roxas came to his senses and remembered everything that had happened. "What about my mom and dad? They didn't really turn into pigs did they?!" his voice sounded strained and desperate, and for some unknown reason he scolded himself for sounding so weak in front of this boy.

"You will get to see them soon." the redhead suddenly turned and gazed out across the river in the distance, and then up in the air. "Quiet!"

Roxas felt himself be caught in another strange position as the redhead put his arms over Roxas in an attempt to shield him. But from what? When he looked up, however, he saw a crow circling above. But what was so strange about it was its disfigured beak and antenna looking things hanging off its head. Also, it had beady yellow eyes.

"It's looking for you, kid." Roxas heard the teen say. "There's no time, let's run!"

When he was being pulled up, he felt his legs give out and yank him back towards the ground. He looked up into the transfixing green eyes and shouted, "I can't! My legs.." The boy knelt down once more and placed his hand..right over.. Roxa's knee. His face turned red again, dammit, but apparently the boy didn't notice as he was muttering something under his breath.

"In the name of the wind and the fire within thee.. Unbind him." his hand glowed a fiery red before he pulled Roxas up to his feet and said, "Get up."

They ran through alleys and other dark corners until reaching a door. The boy didn't stop to open it, but instead held out his hand which made the door swing open. Just what was he? When they ran inside, it looked like some sort of place for keeping fish, as they were laid out in different ways, some cut up and some prepared for cooking. Both boys ran past the cold freezer before heading into a different part of the shop. Oh damn, it was a butcher shop.

He came to this conclusion when he saw all of the pigs lined up in cages all smooshed together and eating out of a trough. Each beady eyes looked back at him as they ran past, and Roxas couldn't help but wonder if his parents were among the ones back there. Eventually, they ran past some straw and outside once more. They ended up beside the bathhouse with the bridge, which now overflowed with the mask spirits from earlier going in and out of the house.

"Hold your breath while on the bridge." the boy murmured only for Roxas to hear. "Even a tiny breath will break the spell and the attendants will see you."

As they walked on, they passed some frog like creatures who were welcoming the guests as they passed over the bridge and saying farewell to the ones who were leaving. They exchanged a few words with the boy before going back to their welcoming, not noticing Roxas clutching to his arm. When they were almost to the end of the bridge, however, a tiny frog jumped out and greeted them.

"Master Axel, where have you been?" his voice was whiny, but he surprised Roxas when he jumped up to face them both, causing Roxas to breathe out in a gasp thus breaking the spell. "Wha? A human?"

The frogs talking was cut short though as Axel touched the creature and put what looked like a barrier around it. "Come on lets go." he grabbed ahold of Roxas's hand and suddenly flew forward. Straight off the ground. Levitating. Roxas had to have been high on SOMETHING to be seeing all this shit. They flew past the people up front, making their kimono's float up, and slip into a tiny door barely visible below. As they dissapeared, the frog was broken from the spell and plopped down, unaware of what exactly happened.


	2. Chapter 2: Work

**Thanks for the one review. c:**

**I update pretty fast obviously.**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Eventually they rounded a corner and ended up in the garden behind the bathhouse somewhat. They sheltered behind a bush that was next to a stony path which led up to the sliding doors up ahead. Roxas clutched Axel's sleeves and tried not to lose his sanity as he gazed at the doors, making out the silhouettes of the attendants as they ran by.

"Master Axel! Where did Master Axel go?" one said.

"Find that human and catch him!" another shouted.

Roxas took in a shaky breath, causing Axel to turn and look at him with those amazing green eyes of his. Both of the boys looked up from their staring at each other when another attendant shouted to the others, "I smell humans! The stench of humans!" Roxas saw Axel narrow his eyes at the insulting words.

"Well, they know your here." he said in a lazy tone.

"I'm sorry I took a breath.." Roxas murmured, trying to sink lower.

"Nah Roxas, you did very well." he turned to look at Roxas again and brought his face only inches from Roxas', making the other boy think Axel was going to try and steal another kiss. "Listen and I'll tell you what to do. Stay here and they'll find you. I'll distract them in the meantime while you escape."

Roxas' mouth dropped and he grabbed onto Axel's kimono collar once again. "No, don't go! Stay with me, please.."

"Whats a matter kid? Enjoy my company?" Axel smiled as Roxas' face glowed crimson. "You have no choice if you want to survive here and see your parents again."

Roxas looked down at the ground when Axel mentioned his parents and murmured, "So they did turn into pigs.. I wasn't dreaming.."

Axel smiled at Roxas before brushing his hand against the boy's cheek, and then holding his hand against Roxas' forehead. Like before when he unbind his legs, the spot glowed a fiery red. "Be still." he said as Roxas' mind was clouded and images came to him. He saw a door surrounded by cherry blossoms, and the door looked secluded. "When things quiet down, go out by the back gate." he heard Axel say. The next image was a very long flight of stairs going down until reaching a blue, thing door. "Go down the stairs until you reach the boiler room, where they stoke the fires." the door opened revealing like Axel said, a boiler room. "Xigbar will be there. Look for him." and after that, Axel took his hand back.

"Xigbar?" Roxas replied, looking into Axel's evergreen eyes.

"Yeah, ask him for work." he paused for a moment and pulled out a pipe from under his kimono. "If you don't work, Xemnas will turn you into an animal."

"Xemnas?" Roxas questioned again.

"You'll see. He's the sorcerer who rules our world." he lit the pipe. "Xigbar will try to trick you and turn you away, but keep on asking him for work. It'll be hard, but it will give you a chance. Then even Xemnas can't harm you."

"Ok.." before Roxas could compose himself, tears started to slip down his cheeks and onto the grass. Axel's eyes widened, and he reached out a hand to wipe them away. When he did, Roxas looked up to find their faces inches apart once more. And it was Axel's doing, since Roxas could visibly see him moving closer and closer until he felt the other's breath on his lips.

"Don't cry Roxas. Your to beautiful to cry." Roxas was at loss for words there, and the breath caught in his throat as Axel suddenly whipped around to face the doors. "I have to go." he turned back to Roxas. "Remember, Roxas, I'm your friend."

He snapped back to reality upon hearing his name. "How do you know my name?"

"I've known you since you were small. My name is Axel. Got it memorized?" on the last part, he tapped his forehead and smiled. He stood up to his full height and looked back at the sliding doors, leaving Roxas behind the bushes. "Here I am!"

Roxas watched as he entered the doors, and then was only a mere shadow. He could still make out the mess of spiky hair, and how he was significantly taller than anyone else there. "Master Axel, Xemnas wants you."

"I know. It's about my task I'm sure." he said in a rather annoyed voice.

As his voice drifted away, Roxas paused for a moment before turning his cerulean eyes to look at the path Axel implanted in his memory. Silently, he began to crawl in the direction and ended up opening the door that led to the flight of stairs, then silently closing it behind him. To the left he could see lights from the bridge merely around the corner and guests still coming in.

As he began to slowly decend the stairs, he moved very slowly for they were made of wood and it seemed like they would break at any moment. This was proven as he stepped on the fifth step and it broke, scaring him and causing Roxas to run down the rest of the way and smack into a wall at the bottom. He heard a window open and turned to see a attendant leaning out the window and puffing out smoke from his pipe. Slowly, Roxas inched around the corner and continued to the boiler room.

When he got down to the door Axel had shown him earlier, he hesitated before turning the knob. When Roxas was inside, he passed by valves and other things that steamed. Up ahead he could see the shadow of a man turning different objects it seems. He peeked around the corner fearfully and gaped when he saw a huge boiler which spewed fire out in random spots. Looking down below, he saw what looked like little black balls carrying coal over their heads and were tossing it into the boiler. Positioned in a seat in front of the boiler was, Roxas assumed, Xigbar. The little black balls would retreat to what looked like mice holes in the wall after handing over their coal. Xigbar, on the other hand, looked to be mixing several herbs of some sort.

Xigbar had his hair pulled back and the color was black with silver streaks. He also had an eyepatch on. Looks like he had got in a fight with the boiler more than once. Roxas watched as he tapped the place next to him with some sort of hammer, causing all the little black balls to drop their coal and zoom into the mice holes. When they were all gone, Roxas stepped forward.

"Uh, excuse me?" he watched as Xigbar turned to him lazily, took a drink out of a teapot, and turned back to his work. "Are you Xigbar?"

"Hm?" he turned and leaned over his counter to look at Roxas, who shivered.

"Uh, Axel sent me here please let me work here!" he shouted all too fast.

Suddenly, tags on a purple ribbon dropped down in front of Xigbar from above causing him to turn back and look at them. "Lame, all at once." he grabbed the mallet next to him and beat on the counter once more. "Get to work you little runts!" he shouted, while looking behind him. Roxas looked as well, but was brought back to look at Xigbar when he spoke up again. "I'm Xigbar little dude. Slave to the boilers that heat the baths. Step on it boys!" the last sentence was shouted.

"Please let me..work here?" Roxas repeated himself.

"I've got all the help I need. The place is full of soot. Plenty of replacements."

Roxas turned and watched as the things he now knew were soot file out of the holes with the coal in their little bitty arms once again. Roxas stood in the corner of the pen which was leveled lower than the rest of the boiler room, and watched. To his dismay, a little soot guy ran into his leg and started shrieking to which others piled on top in distress.

"I'm sorry! Hold on a sec.."

Roxas moved over to the opposite corner and stared, woken by Xigbar's surfer guy voice once again. "Move out of the way." Roxas was startled to see Xigbar had somehow teleported over to where he was, opened a drawer, and grabbed some herbs before dissapearing and reappearing higher than before. He repeated his actions and put the herbs away into the drawer and grabbed a different set. When he was done, he reappeared over onto his seat again and started mixing herbs.

Roxas sat down on the ledge of the higher elevated floor and stared at the soot balls as they passed. One happened to be walking when the coal fell on top of it, making the little guy cry out in pain. Roxas stood up, looking to Xigbar who didn't seem to notice, and picked up the surprisingly heavy piece of coal, watching as the soot creature popped back into existence and ran away. The rest of the soot creatures continued to throw their coal into the boiler like before while Roxas stood there, bent over holding the coal.

"Finish what you started, brat." Xigbar shouted from his perch.

Roxas nodded and inched forward one step at a time towards the boiler. When he reached the front of the boiler, he watched as it opened and closed..open and closed.. He would have to time this right. And he did so as he hauled the heavy rock into the boiler and scurried away, flattening himself against the wall. Shit, he sure was jumpy since he figured out he was forever in DREAM LAND..

He looked down to see the soot balls gathering at his feet. They looked to one another before dropping the coal on themselves like the soot from earlier. He sighed as Xigbar turned to look as well and grumbled something he couldn't quite make out. "YOU LITTLE RUNTS! Get back to work before I turn you all back into soot." he then turned to Roxas. "And you! Watch it, you can't just take someone's job. If they don't work, the spell wears off. Got no work for you here, kid, look elsewhere."

The soot balls started to get angry and piled their coal around Roxas, only stopping at his knee's. He stared bewildered as Xigbar continued to yell at them, the two didn't notice a new stranger enter the room. "What? You guys at it again?" Roxas turned to see the person, and was amazed to see a boy who quite looked like him in the features. Same blue eyes and everything. Only thing that was different was his brown, more spiked out hair than Roxas'. He was carrying a basket.

"Your bowl?" Xigbar turned and handed the boy a empty bowl. "I keep telling you to leave it out.."

Xigbar turned and pulled a string before shouting, "Meal time! Take a break!"

Roxas watched as the boy walked over to the pit and sprinkled what looked like multi-colored spiky candies to the soot creatures. They all had dropped their coal and was running for the candies in a cheerful squeak. His blue eyes watched the others travel until they landed on Roxas. He saw the boy immediately tense up. "A human! What are you doing in here?" he was now standing and pointing at Roxas. "They're having a fit about you upstairs. Your in trouble.."

"He's my grandson." Roxas was surprised to hear Xigbar say something. He looked up for any emotion on the mans face, but saw none. "Says he wants to work, but I've got all the help I need." he was stuffing his face with a shrimp. "Would you take him to Xemnas? The boy can handle him I'm sure."

"Not a chance! And risk my life!?" the chestnut boy yelled.

"Take this, then. A roasted paopu." he held out a star shaped treat to the boy. "Real quality." he then looked to Roxas. "If you want to work, you'll have to make a deal with Xemnas. Might as well try your luck."

Roxas jumped when the boy snatched the paopu away and shouted, "Fine! You there, follow me."

Roxas maneuvered through the coals around his feet to stand next to the shorter boy. He was picking up leftovers of the food and putting it in his basket. "Can't even manage a 'thank you' or 'yes sir'?" he put his hands on his hips, but smiled at Roxas.

"Thank you.." he murmured, beginning to walk.

"What do you need shoes or socks for?" the boy put a finger on his mouth as if in thinking.

"Y-yes sir.." he kneeled down and took them off. He placed his shoes in the soot pen, to which they all crowded around once he left. "Keep those safe for me, ok?" he told them, to which they squeaked and brought them inside the mice holes.

"Aren't you going to thank Xigbar?" the boy asked.

"Oh, thanks Xigbar. Really." he bowed.

Xigbar turned and gave him a thumbs up and a smile. "Good luck, kid."

Roxas turned and watched the boy open up a secret compartment door which led to the bathhouse he assumed. He motioned for Roxas to come, and so he followed. He closed the door behind him and followed the boy. "So..whats your name?"

"Sora." he turned and smiled at Roxas. "And you?"

"Roxas." he saw Sora nod in approval before continuing on. It looked as if they were in a storage room.

"Xemnas lives way up at the top in the back." Sora walked out into the open, peered around, and then motioned for Roxas to follow. When he looked up, he saw a series of stairs and other kinds of loopholes leading to the higher floors. He watched as elevators decended and rose up and down.

"Get over here." he snapped to attention as Sora shouted for him. He stood next to the boy and braced himself as Sora pressed the button.


	3. Chapter 3: Tell me what'cha know

**Alright next chapter. Has cute Axel and Roxas lovings in here rofl.**

**Be sure to Review!  
**

* * *

As they rose from floor to floor, Roxas peered over the edge dangerously close to the wall. Sora turned with his hand on the button and murmured, "You want to lose your nose?" this made the boy flinch back, but not clutch onto Sora like he had Axel. Where was the boy anyways? He just seemed so..warm. As his gaze swept over each floor they passed, he saw attendants busy at work with different things.

When they stopped, Sora peered out again to see if anyone was present, and once giving Roxas the okay they moved on. He noted how slick the floor was for being wood, and figured the maids must have scrubbed it like mad to get the floor in such a sleek condition. The pair eventually passed by a food station of some sort where frogs were handing out different foods like Xigbar had been given. So this was where they were made..

Sora put a hand out to stop Roxas when they reached a corner. He did as he was motioned to do, and watched Sora peek his head out once more. Roxas heard an elevator stop, and Sora run forward. Roxas followed and eventually found them in a better decorated elevator which looked..well, not makeshift like the last one. Sora pulled the lever and smiled at Roxas. "We're almost there."

His voice was foreboding and it slightly scared the teen. When the elevator clicked at their arrival to the floor, both were met with a sight that startled them. A black creature loomed over them, large as in fat, with just a loincloth and a hat on his head. "W-welcome." Sora put on a fake smile. "Sorry sir but this elevator is out of service." When they squeezed past the giant to go away, Roxas noticed the creature had turned as well and was following them. The pair of boys went over a bridge overlooking a bunch of bowl shaped sauna's at the bottom, causing Roxas to stare momentarily, but was knocked out of it when he noticed the creature was STILL following them.

"Quit gawking.." he heard Sora mutter.

They eventually arrived to the next elevator. Sora pressed the button as the creature came and stood next to them, obviously awaiting his turn as well. Sora pushed Roxas to the side so he was unseen. His cerulean eyes snapped to the elevator when it opened, revealing some startling creatures not like the other, and an attendant who was a frog.

"This way, this way! Your rooms are over here." he said, ushering them out of the elevator.

Sora tried to slip by unnoticed, but stopped as the frogs eyes fell on him. "Sora!"

"Yeeeeees.." he pushed Roxas into the elevator who was soon followed by the creature.

"You smell funny." the frog started. "It's human you reek of human.."

"Is that so?" Roxas had his hands on his hips and stared defiantly at the other.

"I smell it, I do. Smells mighty tasty too." he paused to sniff. "Your hiding something. Tell me the truth, now."

"This smell...?" Sora dug into his pockets and pulled out the paopu Xigbar had given him. Once the frog laid eyes on it, he started to sweat and breathe heavily.

"Give me!" he clapped his hands together where the paopu once was, but didn't get the object of his desire.

"Not a chance. Its for the other guys and gals." Sora smiled as he held up the paopu over his head.

"I'm begging you! I'll settle for a leg!" the frog reached for the paopu, but Sora was taller than him by a good deal.

"Anyone going up, pull down on the lever." Sora turned to say to the only two occupants. Roxas was currently squished in a corner thanks to that fat ass creature. Eventually though, he squeezed past and pushed the lever which closed the door to the elevator and sent he and the creature up. Meanwhile, Sora stuck the paopu in his mouth and was chewing on it while laughing in the frogs face.

When they arrived at the top, the creature stepped out and looked around as did Roxas. He took in what could be called an imperial palace. The floors looked marble and vases that must have cost a fortune loomed over everything. Two doors, completely identical, were set in the wall seemingly awaiting his arrival. The creature stepped back after looking for a moment, and bowed his head to Roxas before pulling the lever and going back down.

Roxas hesitantly took a step towards the doors, all the while marveling the display. He noticed the bird shaped statue in between the doors and the kanji it had in the middle of it, but once again could not read exactly what it meant. He first walked to the right door and held out his hand to pull on the huge handle, but that was not before the knocker, which was shaped like a face, spoke to him.

"Not going to knock?" Roxas jumped back and yelped. "What a puny little boy."

He was about to retort when the door suddenly opened causing three more behind it to open. Each room was decorated in the richest looking of silks and elegant mirrors. This must be where Xemnas lived. "Come closer." he heard a deep voice say. The voice all but sounded nice, and he found himself wanting to run once more. "I said closer." Roxas then felt the middle of his body being tugged and before he knew it, he navigated the doors, which locked behind him, and a couple of hallways until he was thrown into a room with a chimney fire as the only light for the moment.

"Son of a bitch.." he rubbed his head, but then quickly got to his feet as bouncing shadow creatures hopped around his form. "What the hell?!"

"Your making a racket. Keep it down."

Roxas looked up to see the powerful form of Xemnas. His hair was the purest silver and was styled to slick back but come out as spikes in the end, and then his hair flowed down past his shoulders. His skin was very tan as if he had stayed in the sun for too long, and those amber eyes were all but inviting. His clothes were quite normal, for it was just one long black cloak with a silver zipper running down the middle. He wore normal looking black boots and some sort of skin typed latex to cover his legs. His hood also rested on the back of the cloak.

"Um.." Roxas mumbled. "Can I work here please?" he spoke up to say the sentence.

"Hm?" Xemnas looked up, and then waved his hand once. Roxas felt his mouth..zip shut? He clawed at his non-responsive mouth until Xemnas spoke again. "Stop babbling. Your just a useless weakling. Besides, this is no place for humans. It's a bath house where 8 million gods can rest their weary bones. Your parent's had some nerve gobbling our guests' food like pigs!" he paused and held out a finger. A flame suddenly ignited above said finger. "They got their just deserts I say." he paused again to light the cigarette in his mouth. "And you'll never see your world again either."You'd make a lovely piglet. Or perhaps a lump of coal?" he tilted his head to Roxas, letting the boy know he was enjoying making him squirm. "I see your trembling." he let out a creepy laugh. "Actually, I'm impressed you made it this far. Someone must've helped you. I so must.." he looked at his nails. "..thank your friend. Just who was it, boy? You can tell me."

He made the same motion but reversed the way he went with his hands making Roxas' mouth come loose. And as soon as it was, "Please let me work here!"

"NOT THAT AGAIN!" Xemnas slammed his hand down on his desk.

"I want to work here!" Roxas persistantly yelled back.

"QUIET!" Xemnas levitated like Axel had, and flew straight for Roxas. He landed right in front of the boy so their chests touched. "Why should I hire you?! Anyone can see your a lazy, spoiled, human!" he moved over to the side of Roxas. "Stupid to boot. I've nothing for you. Forget it! I've got all the bums I need around here." he fell the mans hands rub his shoulders in an oh so unpleasant way. "Or maybe I should give you the nastiest job I've got until you breathe your very last breath?!" he clutched Roxas' throat now.

They both blinked though when the floor suddenly started to shake. The papers on his desk were scattered and the shadow creatures from before hopped to a safer distance away from the door where the origin of the earthquake seemed to be. The door suddenly got blown a hole in and the angry roar of someone within was no doubt who caused it. Xemnas ran over to the sight in distress and shouted, "Whats wrong? I'll be right there." he turned to Roxas. "What? You still here? Get out!"

"I want to work here!" Roxas said, still determined.

"Don't shout!" just as he said that, another blast of something came from the door, knocking Xemnas in the head. "I'll be right there!" he shouted back to the door.

"Please let me work!" Roxas growled.

"Ok, ok, just pipe down.." Xemnas said, sideways glancing at Roxas. He saw Xemnas be pushed, however, when another teen like Roxas stepped out, glaring down at Xemnas.

He had a sort of silver-blue hair. Not like Xemnas' hair. It was much more blue mixed with the silver. His bangs hid his eyes from view, so he couldn't tell what color they were. And oh my the muscles.. He didn't really have on a kimono, but I guess you could say it was a sleeveless kimono-like garmet. In the middle of the garmet was some sort of heart design which spiked out at the bottom. He also wore the same leggings and boots as Xemnas.

"Riku thats enough!" Xemnas shouted, balling his fists up.

"I told you earlier I need help wi---" he paused, catching Roxas' stare. "Oh?" all signs of hostility was dropped as those unseen eyes focused on the teen. "What have we here?"

"Just a new recruit to the mindless slaves is all." Xemnas growled, brushing off his cloak.

"But this one seems..different." he was so close. Too close. And he didn't have the same friendly aura as Axel, there was something evil within. "And..beautiful." Oh no not good, he just brushed Roxas' hair back behind his ear. Not that he had that much to begin with since his hair was short.

"T-thanks?" Roxas managed to squeak out.

All of the occupants of the room jumped when the door to the room slammed open, and all eye colors turned to see the fiery redhead, Axel. He had his foot up as if he kicked down the door, and his green eyes were wide upon falling on Riku and Roxas. He eventually slumped to where his hands were in his pockets and a sly smile spread across his face. Xemnas looked to appalled to say anything.

"Yo, bitch. Think you can, I don't know, not be a slut when mommy is doing business?" Axel clapped his hand on Riku's shoulder.

Xemnas fumed, but Riku got the first word. "Is there a reason your sticking up for the boy, Axel?" Roxas watched a smile spread across the silver haireds features.

"Nah, just saving him from.." he walked back outside, and waved his hand as if he couldn't get the words to come out. "..the AIDS."

"FUCK YOU BASTARD!" Riku held out his hand, and much to his surprise, ice went shooting out for the redhead, but was stopped when Axel countered with his fire.

"Oooo, dumbass. Fire and ice..fire melts ice." he shrugged.

"And it turns into water." Riku levitated the melted ice and shot it out at Axel, who this time was caught off guard. But, he never lost the smug smile, and held out both hands this time, twisting them in weird ways until looking to push something back at Riku.

And then Roxas saw the water surge back and splash Riku. Axel laughed the highest pitched laugh Roxas has ever heard as he retreated, but in no way was Riku amused. Instead of saying anything, he stomped back to his tattered room and slammed the broken door.

"Yeah, well anyways.." Xemnas spoke up.

Roxas watched a document float up to his face along with a quill.

"Sign that. But be warned, mess this up and I'll turn you into a piglet. I don't give a damn how much my son likes you." he then murmured under his breath. "He'd do anything with legs.."

Roxas signed the paper quickly, but tried to keep his handwriting fairly decent.

"Signed it yet?" he looked up to see Xemnas had put everything that was scattered on the floor back in its place. Riku's tantrum earlier had caused it all to fall to the floor. One badass sorcerer Xemnas must be.

"Yeah." Roxas replied, he then watched the paper slip out of his hands and float into Xemnas' hands. He looked at it for a moment before glancing back to Roxas.

"Your Roxas huh?"

"Yes."

"What a strange name." he watched as Xemnas moved his hand over the paper, making the letters of his name scramble with other letters added to the mix. "From now on, your Number Thirteen." Roxas saw the kanji's of his name float up to Xemnas' hand, and then vanish as he closed his hand.

"Okay." Roxas answered, confused.

"Did you call me?"

Roxas turned his head sharply upon hearing Axel once more. He was still in the same lazy position he was in earlier and was leaning on the doorframe. Green eyes didn't once look at Roxas as he stood there. "This child's starting work as of now. Look after her." Xemnas said to the redhead.

"Yeah, sure." he turned to look at Roxas. "Your name?"

"What?" Roxas replied, confused. "Oh..its Number Thirteen."

"Alright then, Thirteen, follow me." he turned and started down the hallway.

Eventually, the pair were back in the elevator. Roxas couldn't stand this silence. "Axel um.."

"Ah ah ah.." he stared wide eyed at Axel's slim finger that was suddenly in front of his face. "No speaking unless I say so."

"What?" Roxas barked in annoyance. "Whats your deal?"

"Call me Master Axel." Roxas fumed, and so he added. "Sounds pretty kinky coming from you."

"Axel what--" Axel held his finger to Roxas' mouth more firmly. "...MASTER Axel..why are you acting like you don't know me?"

"Hehe, I don't know no Thirteen. Only Roxas." he paused a moment before letting his smile fall to a frown. "And sorry for stealing your first kiss."

It was time now to turn the reddest fucking red in the world. "That was NOT my first kiss! In your dreams pal.." Roxas poked his two index fingers together.

"In my reality, little man." Axel smirked, ruffling Roxas' hair. "I know. I watched you for a good time before coming to this shithole."

"What is that supp--?" he was cut off as Axel suddenly pressed him against the elevator doors and had the boys chin in his hands. Roxas blushed once again and for some stupid reason, couldn't speak.

"Mind if I go for a second one?" Axel murmured, not really giving the blonde a time to react before their lips were pressed together once more. When all of Roxas' fuming was done, he relaxed and began to enjoy how their tongues seem to be one and how when he opened his eyes, Axel's were closed in focus. Roxas had brushed his hand through Axel's mess of spikes, and marveled how soft it all was. Both boys, however, were caught off guard when the elevator dinged and Roxas fell backwards, down the stairs, and right into a wall.

Axel only stared. He poked his head out of the elevator to see all the frog attendants staring at him and the boy with confused looks. Axel quickly composed himself, coughed, and pointed an accusing finger at Roxas, who stared up at him with big blue eyes. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME HUMAN!" he then proceeded to march down the stairs and grab Roxas. He hauled him up to his feet and pushed him to a desk.

"You know Xemnas doesn't allow humans Master Axel." the smart ass desk attendant said with a smirk.

"Actually, here are his papers." he held up the contract. "So, there you go."

"He won't stay with us." gasped the maids from somewhere in the room. "His stench is unbearable."

Axel sighed before spinning on his heels. "After three days of eating our food his smell will vanish. If he is still useless, boil, fry him, do whatever." he paused, seeing Roxas' shocked expression. "Back to work! Where's Sora?"

Sora was leaning on the doorframe to the room, and perked up upon hearing his name. "Axellll! But everyone will shy away from me now.."

"Its Master Axel you brat. Also, you said you wanted help."

One of the attendants decided to add, "Yeah, Sora's perfect."

"Go, Thirteen." Axel said boringly, but not before whispering in his ear. "I'll see you later."

Roxas shivered, but ran to Sora's side anyways. Sora looked back at Axel with scorn and growled, "What a pain. You're gonna pay for this."

"Off you go." Axel turned to leave.

"C'mon." Sora dissapeared behind the door, leaving Roxas to stare after his object of desire.


	4. Chapter 4: Spirit in the sky

As they walked down the carefully floor shined hallway, they reached a set of windows which gave a lovely view of the foggy..place below, Sora spun around as if he had a surge of enthusiasm. Roxas jumped back, not quite used to the kids hyperactive personality.

"So you did it huh?" he was beaming with happiness. "Your so thick I was worried." now Roxas glared. "Just keep your wits about you and ask me if you need anything, ok?" he then leaned in real close to Roxas and murmured in a whisper, "Xemnas' son Riku is my secret boyfriend you could say. We are real close."

And thats when Roxas decided not to tell him of earlier. "I'm dizzy.." he suddenly said, rather truthfully.

Sora led them back to the room of which they would be staying, and announced so as the maids slept over in different sides of the room. Sora didn't mind being rude, he guessed, since the boy turned the lights on. "Chow then bedtime is the schedule." he was opening a drawer and digging through it. "You wash your own apron. Trousers." as he said the name of the garmets, they were suddenly tossed into his hands.

He really didn't know what he was thinking when he said, "Um, Sora..Are there two Axels here?"

"TWO?!" the boy shouted suddenly, causing Roxas to jump. "I hope not. He's Xemnas' henchman. Watch out for him." he continued to dig for an appropriate shirt for Roxas, not noticing Roxas suddenly crouch down and start to shudder. His mood swings were due to the fact he was in fucking fairyland suddenly for sinners. "Hey, whats wrong?" Sora crouched down and began to rub Roxas' back.

"Hey Sora, what's wrong?" one of the maids asked, woken from her sleep.

"It's the new guy. Said he feels faint."

* * *

Axel was climbing up one of those spiral staircases with the most deadpanned expression on his face. He eventually arrived at the top and opened the door to see Xemnas standing there with an expectant look on his face. Axel merely propped himself against the doorframe and asked, "What?"

Xemnas didn't say anything, but opened the sliding doors to go to the balcony of the room. That is where the crow-like shadow creature waited that he and Roxas saw in the beginning. Xemnas clasped both of his hands together, and then let them out, suddenly gaining the body of a crow and launching himself into the air. He took off with his crow as well, leaving Axel with the hopping shadow creatures Roxas met earlier.

"So much for that." he sighed, clicking off the lights.

* * *

When the next day was beginning to show, for it was only way early in the morning, no one stirred yet except for the fiery redhead. Roxas was shivering in his bed, lined up on the floor with the rest of the maids. Sora was beside him in a seperate bed as were other maids. He was the only one who had stayed up the entire night, not fully accustomed to being in a fucking fairyland. He tensed when he heard the door slide open and the sound of feet following afterwards as they moved through the room. He felt a hand brush his face and a voice oh so sweet to him.

"Meet me at the bridge and I'll show you your parents."

And he was gone. Roxas slowly got up and put on his bottoms he had acquired earlier that night. He moved into the hallway, seeing the windows which were foggy from this mornings heat. In the distance, Roxas could see the sun starting to rise. He walked down a flight of wooden stairs and ended up going through the same hole to where the boiler room was when Sora showed up. Xigbar was fast asleep, but the soot creatures were not. They filed out upon seeing Roxas and had his shoes in tow.

"Thanks, guys." he said, slipping them on.

Roxas hopped across their pen and ran to the door, but turned when he heard the squealing of the little soot creatures and saw them all hopping around, trying to get a glance of him as he left. With a smile, Roxas waved before opening the door. He went up the stairs more calmer than before this time, careful to avoid the one he had broken. When reaching the bridge, he looked around before stepping into the open. And he was indeed surprised to see a shadow spirit still looming on the bridge. His mask was shaped differently than most. Like a kitsune mask.

Roxas walked right past the staring shadow and ended up on the other side of the bridge. He looked back to see if he was being watched or followed, but much to his amazement the whole thing was gone. While Roxas stared, he felt arms slip around his waist at about that time and that familiar voice grace his ears with a laugh. It was funny how Axel had sudden personality changes when they were in public, but it was to be expected.

"Leeeet's go." before Roxas could turn around, Axel was already walking away.

They wove their way through a lush flower garden filled with bushes of said flowers, which were gradually squishing the smaller boy. Axel didn't seem to mind and just walked forward, unaware at how romantic the scenery could have been. When they reached the edge of the field, he looked down to see about three shotgun shaped barns(meaning they are long). Axel didn't wait for Roxas and continued on. When they arrived at the barn, Axel nodded for Roxas to go and talk. And of course, he slammed into the fence.

"Mom, Dad! It's me! It's..Number Thirteen..?" he faltered.

"Can't say your name cause Xemnas owns it now. He gets high off that shit for some reason." Axel piped up behind Roxas.

"Well..are they sick?" he pointed to his parents.

"Nah, they ate too much. Sleeping it off. Its what pigs do." he paused. "They don't even remember that they were human."

Roxas' eyes started to tear. "Dad, Mom, I promise I'll save you! Don't get too fat or they'll eat you.."

Later outside, Axel was standing over Roxas who was crouched down shivering once again. He reached inside his kimono and pulled out a package. "Here ya go." Roxas looked up, and took the package in his hands. He tore the paper open to reveal his clothes from the human world, and inside, a card. "This was my farewell card. I don't remember putting it in my clothes.."

Axel shrugged. "You know, I don't remember my real name, but somehow I remember you." he reached into his kimono again. "Here, eat this. You gotta be hungry." they were rice balls, and oh did Roxas love those.

"I don't want to eat.." he spoke, sort of out of truth.

"Eat. I put a spell on it to give you back your strength." he shoved the food in Roxas' face, making it hard to resist.

And so he ate it, but with sadness brimming in his eyes. Before to long, his eyes watered and he began to cry. He made no whimpering or anything, just cried. Axel, in return, made them sit down on the grass as he held Roxas to his chest. He ran his bony fingers through Roxas' hair, making the younger boy eventually calm down and enjoy the smell of flowers that apparently had clung to his kimono.

When all was done, they went back through the little garden gate which led to the bridge. Roxas turned around to face Axel, and was taken back by the peck he received from the taller boy. "Can you find your way back?" he said with a bored tone, but the happiness showed on his face.

"Yeah, Axel, thanks. I'll work very hard." Roxas beamed, much to his surprise.

"Hah, I bet you will. Need to be.." Roxas watched as Axel's hand traveled down his chest and to..somewhere naughty. "..working on that."

"S-SHUTUP!" the blushing blonde yelled as he stomped across the bridge, fuming more as he heard Axel laugh behind him.

When he turned to yell, however, he looked up to see a thing line of black in the sky weaving through the clouds higher and higher. He guessed it was because of the distance that he couldn't makeout what it was, but still, even from afar whatever it was was truely beautiful. The sun shimmering off of its body proved that.

Roxas turned and went inside the bathhouse, unaware of the kitsune masked shadow from earlier stepping over the end of the bridge, following him, before dissapearing once again.

Back in the boiler room, Xigbar had woke up and grabbed the teapot from earlier. He drank whatever was in it and sat it down with a sigh. He looked over to see Roxas laying on the wooden floors next to the soot pen, which they were gathered around with the boys shoes, and was asleep. Xigbar teleported over to the kid, grabbed a blanket, and gently laid it on the sleeping boy before teleporting back.

Outside, it had begun raining and Xemnas was just now returning with his crow. He landed and walked to his room, knowing that the bathhouse was just now opening for business. And indeed it was. Attendants and maids filed in and out of rooms, going up and down stairs, and some even just waking up. The last category was Roxas and Sora.

"Geez, where have you bee?" the chestnut boy whined.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said in barely a whisper.

Both boys went and grabbed their check in cards and moved into a room where you scrub the floors by running back and forth across each end of the room with a wet rag. Roxas kept slipping and falling, feeling a little out of place since everyone was doing this at ninety miles an hour. Even Sora noticed his lame skill. "Is that really all you can do?" the boy said as Roxas was squeezing excess water out of his rag.

"Hey Sora." an attendant walked over to them. "You and Thirteen get the big tub as of today."

"What?! But that's frog work!" Sora said back, annoyed.

"Orders from the top. Better give it your all."

As Sora continued to gripe, Roxas carried his bucket of water over to the sliding doors where he and Axel parted in the beginning. He opened the doors and poured it all out, aware of the rain which was falling pretty hard. Cerulean eyes looked out to see the black shadow kitsune mask guy from earlier on the bridge. He was staring straight at Roxas.

"Hello? Aren't you getting wet?" Roxas said to the strange fellow.

"Thirteennnn. Where are you let's go." Sora shouted from inside.

Roxas smiled back at the shadow. "I'll leave this open." and indeed he did as he picked up his bucket and left.

The kitsune-masked creature walked forward and stuck its face inside, looked around, and then finally walked in. After doing so, he dissapeared from sight like before.

Sora and Roxas walked down the aisle leading to the baths. Each stall had a huge tub and was bordered by curtain like materials for privacy. This place was also full of steam. As they passed by a bath that was being filled back up hot water, one of the maids jumped out, surprising the boys both.

"On the big tub today Sora?"

"Lay off, Cloud." he replied with annoyance.

When they reached the big tub, grass looking things were clinging to absolutely everything. It was fucking disgusting. Sora voiced this when he said, "Jerks! They haven't scrubbed this in ages." As they went to work, Roxas felt like he would puke at any moment but Sora didn't seem to mind. Eventually they were scrubbing the inside of the tub which was caked with..shit. "This bath is reserved for our filthiest guests. Thats why its caked with sludge." Oh, its sludge.

"Sora we got our first customer!" Roxas heard an attendant yell.

"Right away.." Sora sang in mocking cheerfulness. "This tub needs a herbal soak. Get a tag from the foreman."

He held out his hand for Roxas to step on so he could get out, and ended up slipping. Next time, he had got it though and was out. But, he flipped and landed straight on his chin. "Herbal soaking tag?"

"Right."

"Got it." he ran down the hall but was stopped as he heard laughter above him. Roxas looked to see it was Axel. His pose made him look like a cat, and he was gazing at Roxas as if he was the next meal. This made the boy blush, but as much as he wanted to stay, he had work to do. When he reached the foreman who was passing out tags, he asked for one but to his dismay, the other just taunted and said to scrub with his hands.

"But..it needs to be a Herbal Soak.." he looked crestfallen.

"Go back to work." he picked up the phone as it rang and began talking.

Roxas glanced back at Axel over his shoulder, who was still eyeing him hungrily. But suddenly, his gaze shifted to look behind Roxas. He turned in response and saw the same kitsune masked fellow from earlier. He nodded to Roxas before fading back into transparency. All three people gasped as a tag floated up and landed in Roxas' hands.

"Uh..T-Thank you!" he turned on his heels and took off.

"HEY! Come back!" the foreman yelled, but was scolded out over the phone.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing at all.." he murmured.

"We have an intruder." Xemnas replied, unamused.

"Is it human?" the foreman asked.

"You figure it out. Axel's out today."

Meanwhile, when Roxas went to run back to the tub he saw Axel had dissapeared. Too bad, he would have really gone with..nevermind. Dirty thoughts be gone. When he arrived back to Sora, the other boy took the tag and walked over to a compartment on the wall. He clipped the tag on a purple strand of..string like material and watched it zoom up and out of sight.

"Those go to Xigbar." he explained. "Water'll be right up, it's not too busy now."

A thin block of wood dropped down from the wall and leaned over the tub. It had a string attatched to the front.

"You pull on that for hot water." Sora clarified.

And Roxas did as he was told, falling in the process. Sora laughed at him as he fell, but Roxas could tell it was a friendly laugh. "You can let go of the thing now. Just pull it again to stop the water when its all filled up. I'm gonna go get our breakfast." Sora hopped down and walked out of sight. Roxas let go of the string and watched in approval as he did such a good job. He turned when he heard shuffling of some sort. It was the kitsune masked guy, now in the corner of the room.

"Oh, hey." he approached the stranger. "Was it you who helped me out back there?"

The creature didn't say anything but instead held out its arms, revealing many more bath tags. He pushed his hands forward in a way of saying take them, but Roxas only shook his head. "I already got one. Its ok." when the shadow didn't back down, Roxas had to be a little less friendly. "I don't need that many." as if struck by lightning, the shadow faded, letting the tags clink onto the ground. When Roxas turned around, he saw the water was now overflowing.

"SHIT!"

Back in the lobby of the bathhouse, Xemnas had rushed down the stairs and was staring out to the bridge. "What is it?" he asked.

"A Stink God. Very stinky at that.." the foreman muttered.

"Funny, didn't seem like a Stink God." Xemnas murmured, his eyebrow raising.

Down on the bridge, the Stink God was moving at an unstoppable rate. The thing really just looked like an abnormally large pile of sludge. As it made its way through the town, the shadows closed the doors to their shops and the restraunts. Even attendants on the bridge who had been trying to stop the God have fainted from how bad he smelled.

"Just try to get rid of it as fast as you can." Xemnas waved it off.

Down back at the bath tub area, everyone was being hurried to their rooms. Everything was out of order and in chaos. However, one of the foremen came and approached Roxas' and Sora's tub. "Thirteen, Sora, Xemnas is calling you!"

When they approached Xemnas, he was bent over so he was eye to eye with Roxas. "Listen, this is your first job. You take this customer in the big tub."

"Um..Um.."

"One peep out of you and your coal, got that?"

Both turned to the door when attendants came running in with their hands clamped over their noses. Before he even got in there, Xemnas and Roxas both almost fainted on each other from the smell. Xemnas ground his teeth while Roxas just stopped breathing altogether. He clamped a hand over his nose, but was quickly growled at by Xemnas. "Don't insult the customer."

When it finally came in, Roxas didn't know how Xemnas could just keep breathing. Oh wait, he wasn't.. "Welggum to our bazzs.." the sludge pile extended a digusting hand to which Xemnas cringed even more. "Oh! Money! Thirteen hurry take it!" Roxas nodded and walked forward, his eyes not focusing on anyone but he had his teeth grinding now as well. When the sludge plopped onto his hand, he couldn't surpress the shiver that went up his spine. "Zhow him de bazz." he heard Xemnas fail the words.

"Follow me.." Roxas managed to choke out as he lead the Stink God blindy to the big tub.

When they arrived, he moved over to the fartherest corner as the big shit bomb threw itself in the water. Not much to his surprise, he emerged still a sludge thing. Up above, he heard Xemnas yell to open the windows. No shit, this guy stank like fifty thousand corpses. It seemed to examine its hands in confusion before looking to Roxas, obviously wanting more water.

"Smells like a dead animal doesn't it?" Xemnas laughed from the stairs above, overlooking the scene.

"This is no laughing matter.." the foreman beside him said.

"Let's see what he does.." Xemnas watched, intrigued.

"Oh, no, soiling the walls with those filthy hands!"

They watched as Roxas beat on the wall, trying to find the compartment. When he did, it opened fast. The boy digged around in the bucket full of tags for the appropriate one, and then finally reached to clip it on. When he was done, he pulled so it retreated up to Xigbar. The launch dropped down, and eventually Roxas made his way through the sludge to pull on the string.

"Did you give her all those tags?" Xemnas growled to the foreman.

"No! Its such a waste.." he responded.

But apparently not. Roxas plunged into the bath when he pulled the string, slipping on the sludge. When the water came pouring out, Roxas was stuck in the sludge at the bottom but was helped out when the creature pulled him out and held out Roxas in front of his water soaked form. Curious, Roxas reached for the Stink God and felt around, feeling the object of what the God wanted him to find. It was a stick of some sort.

"Thirteen!" he looked to see Sora now arriving.

"Sora! He's got a thorn in him!"

"A thorn?!" he moved to stand beside Roxas and feel for the 'thorn'.

"Did he just say a thorn?" Xemnas murmured from above. He suddenly hopped the railing and floated down to where the action was taking place. "Sora, Thirteen." he pulled both his hands apart and made a rope appear in front of him, wrapping itself in a bundle. "Here, take this." he tossed them the rope which Roxas caught. "Wrap it around the 'thorn' and pull it out. Help is on the way." And indeed it was. Once they successfully tied the rope on the 'thorn' they started to pull as did half of the bathhouses other occupants.

"Heave!" Even the ones who were staying at the bathhouse were shouting from upstairs and watching the scene. Eventually, they pulled hard enough the object came out a little bit to be.. "A bicycle?" Roxas questioned out loud. He saw Xemnas nod and continue to shout. Once the bicycle came, so did other human world objects and eventually the mess filled up the entire room, sending everyone sprawling backwards. The final object was a fishing line and lure to which Roxas pulled out with ease. When he did, there was a popping sound and a sigh of relief came from the God as his form shrunk down into the water.

Roxas shouted as water suddenly grabbed him from his spot and hoisted him in the air. He faintly made out Sora calling his name, but this was dorwn out as the withered skull of an old man appeared before him out of the water with sunken in eyes and an overall ghastly appearance. "Well done.." was what he echoed before fading and dropping Roxas on the edge of the bath tub. Cerulean eyes looked down to see a walnut shaped object in his hand.

"Whats this?" Xemnas peered down at the floor where all the objects were littered. As the water washed away and left dirt, the shimmer of gold was clearly seen stuck in the floor boards and lieing in the sand. Immediately all of the attendants and other workers jumped up and greedily grabbed at the gold. "Hey hands off! That's company property!" the foreman yelled, not gaining much attention.

"Be still! Our guest is still with us!" Xemnas snapped his head to look at the bath tub which was bubbling with some sort of strange liquid. Roxas stood, staring until Xemnas floated next to him. "Thirteen, you're in our guest's way. Get out and open the door!" he turned to the rest of the attendants. "Open the main gates! He's leaving!" as Roxas ran away, the bubbled up water rose and rose until it came out as a stream of water with the skull's face on the front. It laughed loudly at them all before bursting through the doors and out into the rain, flying off in the sky.

* * *

**Lol I enjoy writing this. Thanks to everyone for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fire Inside

After it had left, Roxas looked up at the guests on the upper floors to see them cheering and throwing around some sort of confetti. They also were waving fans. Before the young boy could portest, he heard a squeal and Xemnas grabbed him in a hug, lifting Roxas off the ground a small bit. "Thirteen! You did great! You made us a bundle!" his cerulean eyes looked at everyone, noticing that Sora and about everyone else was amazed to see the cold leader of their's hugging him. "That River God's famous." he then turned his head sharply and snarled, "You could all learn from Thirteen!" then he changed back to cheerful. "Sake's on the house tonight." all the attendants and maids started to clap and cheer. "Now! Time to hand over all that gold you picked."

Off away from the crowd, the shadowy kitsune masked figure looked longingly to Roxas before dissapearing.

Later that night, Roxas was in their sleeping quarters on the balcony, laying sideways and watching the sky. He heard the hyper footsteps of Sora and turned to see the chestnut haired boy plop down beside him with rice balls. "Want some? I swiped'em."

"Thanks." Roxas replied, taking one.

"Man, oh, man." Sora started, swinging his legs over the balcony, letting them hang.

"I didn't see Axel.." Roxas murmured from his mouthful.

"Not Axel again!" Sora rolled his eyes while biting into the rice ball. "He just dissapears some times. They say Xemnas makes him do bad stuff. And by they, I mean Riku."

"Really..?" Roxas questioned, gazing out at the sky once more.

"Sora! Lights out!" one of the maids from inside called.

"Right!" Sora replied back before turning to stare at the night skies with Roxas.

Roxas turned upon hearing the siren of a train and gazed down at the water to see as if the train was gliding on top of the water. If one looked closer, you could see the tracks barely below the blue surface. It was making a beeline for a glowing city in the distance. "There's a town. Looks like the ocean.." murmured Roxas.

"What did you expect after all that rain?" Sora replied with his mouth full. "Some day, I swear I'll get to that town. I'm gonna get out of here."

Roxas smiled at the determination in Roxas' voice. He opened his hand to reveal the walnut object the River God had given him earlier, and eyed it carefully. Hesitating for a moment, he bit off a tiny piece and chewed it. Much to his surprise, it tasted horribly awful causing him to spazz trying to spit it out. Sora stared at him strangely as he did so.

* * *

Off in the other quarters, one of the attendants was stirring. It happened to be the same, whiny frog that Axel put a spell on when they went across the bridge the first time. He was sneaking around and he knew it, looking around the corners for any signs of life. Eventually, he reached his destination. The baths. He hopped to the big tub and started to scrape at the floor, desperate for any gold in between the cracks.

Suddenly, a piece dropped in front of him to which he snatched up greedily. He looked up to see the shadow kitsune masked fellow that had been following Roxas around. Half of his body was covered in the tub, but the mask pointed down, showing he was looking at the small creature. "Who are you? Your no customer." he pointed an accusing finger at the shadow. "You're not allowed in there!"

In response, the shadow held out its hand and the frog watched as gold dripped out of the blackness. He squealed in delight when the two pieces of gold hit the floor which he grabbed at hungrily. "Hey! It's gold, gold! It's for me!?" The shadow held out his hand, generating more gold and holding it expectantly out for the frog to take. "Oooo gimme gimme gimme!" the frog ran up the side of the tub and jumped on the edge, snatching it out of the shadows hands. But at that same time, the hand split in two and grabbed the frog by his throat and then got thrown into the creatures sudden mouth. He had ate the frog.

"Who goes there?" a foreman had heard the commotion and went to investigate. "It's way past bedtime." he jumped back when gold dropped down in front of him in a good couple of handfuls. The foreman looked up to see the shadow creature which grew MUCH larger in size and now had the legs and arms of a frog, but the mask was still there, smiling mockingly at the man.

"Hey boss I'm hungry. Starving. Get me something to eat." it said in the voice of the frog he had ate earlier.

"That voice.." the foreman shuddered but was eventually on the edge of screaming when another mountain of gold dropped in his hands.

"Look I'll pay you now. I'm a customer, I want a bath! Wake everyone up." the kitsune shadow smiled deviously.

* * *

Roxas was dreaming while this all happened. Dreaming of Axel. How lovely his face was and how soft his touch, but to his sheer horror, he watched as Axel was impaled by an unknown force and screamed this most tragic scream the boy had ever heard. In turn, he screamed as well thus waking himself up. And when he did, he looked up to find everyone out of their beds. "Geez, how long did I sleep? And what the hell was that dream.." he put a hand to his head as he rose out of bed.

He first walked to the balcony and gazed out at the neverending blue below. "Wow..it really did turn into an ocean!" he then looked over to see the farmhouse in the distance. "I can see where Mom and Dad are from here." next, he gazed up to stare at the skinny chimney that smoked as if it had been lit for a while. Roxas was getting more suspicious by the moment. "Xigbar's already lit the fires? Did I sleep that long?" he ran back inside to grab his stuff before heading out.

Out in the bathhouse, everyone was moving at a rapid rate not paying attention who they ran into. The cooks were busy throwing this and that into a meal and getting it prepared. And it really did seem like an overly large amount of meals. "The customer's waiting! Hurry it up!"

Roxas ran out to the stairs and stopped to take in the disasterous bustle below. Everyone was either holding a plate of food or going to get a new one. "Feed him everything we got! Even leftovers!" the foreman shouted, directing everyone with fans. Roxas looked over to see Sora waving to him. He walked to the base of the stairs and met the chestnut haired boy there.

"I was just going to wake you up. Look!" he held out his hand and showed Roxas a nugget of gold. "Real gold. He gave it to me! This guest's a real high roller." Sora chuckled, but only earned a wide eyed expression from Roxas.

Down below, the kitsune masked shadow had grown at an alarming rate. He was as big as the River God when it was a pile of sludge. "I'm starving bring me everything you got." it replied between mouthfuls of food. He grabbed plate after plate as a crowd had gathered below the big tub holding up plates of food shouting for more gold. "Sure." and he did as soon as he threw out his arms, gold scattered into the crowd.

"Come on Roxas. Xemnas is still asleep." Sora went to turn around but to both of their surprises, Riku stood there on the stairway in front of Sora. "Oh Riku please don't wake up your father!" Sora whined, looking like a girl. Roxas scratched his head and sighed, knowing Riku was no big deal.

"Of course not. I wouldn't ever want to make you sad." Riku brushed some hair out of Sora's face making the younger boy giggle. When he saw Roxas behind him, he merely gave the boy he almost violated before a nod and walked down the stairs with his arm around Sora. He guessed everyone was too busy paying attention to the gold to notice the unlikely pair.

"I'm going to see Xigbar." Roxas shouted, still standing at the top.

Riku and Sora both turned. "I wouldn't go right now." Sora shouted. "He's in a foul mood 'cause they woke him up." and then he dissapeared past the stairs as he and Riku got down to the floor.

Roxas made his way back to their sleeping quarters and went back to the balcony, staring at the farmhouse. "I wonder if I'll ever make it back to my parents." he murmured lazily. Suddenly, he saw a streak of black and red and looked down to see the dragon from the bridge. "It's the dragon I saw!" Roxas shouted, watching as it curled around in the air in pain as little white bird shaped creatures were apparently attacking it. The dragon was long and black with a red spiky mane running from its head to its tail. Horns as well. And then realization hit him. "Fight back Axel!" he shouted, noticing the red mane starting from its head was the biggest part of the mane. He watched as Axel breathed out fire and torched some of the birds, but still was surrounded. "In here Axel!" Roxas shouted, pulling open the doors.

Green eyes found him and instantly zoomed through the air and crashed into the interior of the room. Roxas quickly went to close the doors as the birds flew at him, but some managed to slip and cling to his head. He started to shout but realized after a while they were made of paper. "Paper?" he questioned, and then watched as all the birds picked themselves up and flew away into the distance.

"Axel?" Roxas turned to the writhing dragon in the room who knocked down a good number of decorations and wallpaper. The dragon stopped and stared at Roxas for a moment with the greenest of eyes. He also had whiskers which flowed behind him, which caused Roxas to look at his mouth and see he was bleeding a shit ton. "Axel! Your bleeding!" Roxas moved to help him but Axel hissed.

"Don't come near me." the dragons mouth didn't move, but he still heard Axel's gasping voice.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"I'm done for. Sorry Roxas." those eyes looked down in sadness before rising and suddenly shooting out of the room and into the air again. He had slung blood across the room, staining the windows and his clothes, but Roxas didn't mind. He ran out and looked up to where Axel went seeing the dragon crash into the wall before going up and up and.. "He's going to see Xemnas. I have to do something or he'll die!" the boy began to run but didn't notice a straggling paper bird cling to his back.

* * *

Back in the bathhouse main lobby, everyone was seated in perfect rows and had the middle one open as the foreman danced down the aisle. "The very richest man in the whole wide world. That man himself is now approaching!" he was waving fans and dancing like a fool. As the kitsune masked shadow walked up the stairs and made his appearance, he was even larger than before. "Welcome." all the maids and people in the room chimed in unison. "Time to beg for tips. Start begging!"

"Please, sir! Over here!" maids and attendants all held up their seperate bowls as the kitsune masked figure walked past.

Roxas eventually showed up and hurried to push past the crowd, but they were a little in the way. He eventually broke through and reached the elevator, but was grabbed by the attendant in the elevator. He had grabbed Roxas' hand. "Please let me go upstairs!" he shouted to the frog who shook his head.

"You brat how dare--" he paused to see Roxas' hand. "Ah! ITS BLOOD!" he let go and Roxas went running down the aisle only to stand right in front of the foreman leading the shadow kitsune masked figure.

"Move girl. Can't you see our--" the foreman started to shout but was tossed as the shadow pushed him into the crowd roughly.

Roxas looked up at the now tall shadow and bowed. "Thank you for helping me earlier!"

He, in turn, held out his hand and Roxas watched as a mound of gold suddenly appeared out of the black hand. He pushed it to Roxas like before with the tags, but Roxas shook his head. "I don't want any. Don't need any." the shadow seemed to be heartbroken and started to shake, causing the gold to spill onto the floor. "Excuse me, I'm busy." Roxas said and then took off as the shadow dropped the gold on the floor and the crowd surged forward. The shadow followed him with his eyes(?) as he departed into a skinny shortcut.

When the crowd broke apart, the foreman walked up to the shadow. "Please excuse her behavior, shes a human and only new here." he smiled up at the shadow, but it was quick to be gone when the shadow leaned down and shoved its mask in the foremans face.

"Wipe that smile off your face. I saw that look." he began to open his mouth.

"Why I would never--" he started to say but was stopped as the shadow lifted him and a random maid up and threw them in his mouth, devouring them.

"Ahhhhh! He ate them!" the crowd shouted in unison and began to run away as the shadow grew.

* * *

Elsewhere, Roxas had just jumped out a window and landed on the side of a roof. He scrambled to get his footing and grabbed the wall with his hands. Cerulean eyes traced the pipe that led to a ladder, and he just now questioned why he was doing this for the man he barely knew. Well, to speak the truth, Roxas might love him. No one else made him feel the same when they spoke, touched, or kissed. Yeah, that's it. And so he took off running across the pipe. It broke as he went, but he made it to the ladder at least.

Roxas felt something tap the back of his head and looked behind him to see Xemnas' crow form flying towards the building. He hadn't seemed to notice Roxas yet. "Xemnas." he murmured, and then tried his best to climb faster. And he did, eventually reaching a window at the top before Xemnas landed and went inside with his crow and hopping shadow creatures at his side. Roxas tried to beat open the window, but it wouldn't budge. Unknown to him, the paper bird on his back slipped off and unhooked the lock on the window letting him fall in the next time he went to hit it.

He tumbled in to discover he fell into a bathroom. The paper bird floated back to his back as he got up and sprinted down the hallway. Eventually he ended up in a dark room where strange decorations littered the room and crystals lined the walls. Pretty gothic looking. And then it hit him. This was Riku's room. He looked around to see if the boy was here, but didn't see him.

"Axel's no use to me now. Get him out of here. Damn it, he ruined the carpet.." Roxas peeked through the door to see Xemnas walking his way.

Roxas pulled back and looked for a place to hide but then felt a hand push his chest and before he knew it, he was against the wall. He looked over to see Riku staring at him with unseen eyes. Xemnas poked his head in and he saw Riku snap, and then he was invisible. Xemnas looked the room over before saying, "Did you say something?"

"No." Riku replied bluntly.

"Ah. Well, I'm sure you would be happy to hear Axel is almost dead from that mission I sent him on. So.."

"Yeah. Bye now." Riku waved a hand in the motion of 'shoo'. Xemnas growled before doing as he was told.

"Why are you here Roxas?" Riku asked, breaking the spell. Roxas immediately ran up to the boy.

"Please Riku help! Axel is dieing!" he tugged at the older boys kimono.

He put on a deadpanned expression. "Why?"

Roxas growled before running out of the room and into Xemnas' office. There he spotted Axel being pushed towards a hole in the floor. He was still a dragon, but was knocked unconscious. The jumping heartless were what was pushing him. Roxas quickly ran over and shooed them away. "Get away from him!" he screamed, grabbing Axel's face in his arms. The crow came out of nowhere and scratched at Roxas' face trying to keep him distracted while the creatures went to the other side and pushed Axel. They all stopped, however, when Riku made his appearance and was tapping his foot.

"Roxas, let him go. He is a nothing now." and then a devious grin set on his face. "How come you won't settle for me?"

Before he could retort, a voice came from the paper bird on Roxas' back. "Geez such a fucking racket." it flew off his back to land in between Riku and Roxas. It then flew around Riku's head as if inspecting him. "You. Spoiled brat I don't see how Xemnas cares for you." the paper bird went to the middle of the floor again and before they could blink, it was replaced by the image of a transparent man.

His hair was a dark blue, but still had a shine to it. He also had a giant 'X' shaped scar across his face and the eyes of the moon, meaning they were yellow. Something about him seemed..feral. Oh, it could always be the dog-like ears. He wore what looked like complete human clothes. Suit, tie, undershirt, and normal slacks. What was with this guy? He first looked to Riku and growled, "Lets make you something a little more..cuddly." he waved his finger at the boy, and to Roxas' surprise he turned into a silverish blue furred wolf. His eyes were still hidden by his hair, however.

"And you.." he looked to the crow which altogether freaked out and tried to get away, but he waved his finger at that one too causing it to fall onto Riku and simply be an oversized flea in his fur. Riku barked in protest and began to try and scrape it off. The man laughed loud and long before looking to Roxas, who was still clutching Axel. "This will be our little secret. Tell anyone and I'll rip off your mouth."

"Who are you?" Roxas said louder than intended.

"I used to be betrothed to Xemnas. Now, I hate the man." he paused. "Mind giving me that dragon?"

"NO!" Roxas clutched Axel tighter. "He's hurt! What do you want with him?"

"That dragon's a thief, my former loves lackey. Stole a precious seal from my house."

"Axel would never! He's so kind." Roxas kept his face hardened.

"All dragons are kind." he poked Roxas on the forehead. "Kind and stupid. Eager to learn Xemnas' magic ways. This boy here will do anything that greedy woman wants. Move aside. It's too late for him anyways. The seal was protected by a charm. Anyone who steals it must die."

"No you can't!" Roxas hugged Axel as the man's finger got closer.

Both were interuppted by the sound of smashing. They looked over to see the shadow creatures had took the form of Riku as a human and was threatening to step on the real Riku and flea crow. "What's gotten into them?" the man growled. "Hey there, cut it out! Go back to your room." he moved to go tend to the fake Riku as the real one nudged Roxas's back and whined. To both of their amazements, they heard a growl and looked to see Axel wake up, bleeding from his mouth still, and slap his tail on the paper bird. The man turned back to them, his form suddenly splitting in half. "Oh my.." he said as he faded.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted before they were plunged down the hole. Riku clung to Roxas' back as they fell along with the flea. Axel was knocked out for all he could tell but held onto his horns anyways. "AXEL!" as if a flashback were triggered, Roxas remembered being in the water, holding onto the same set of black horns and having that red mane in his face. It ended, however, when they were about to land in the pit of shadows. Axel woke up at that moment and suddenly flew them through a hole in the side of the building. Riku still held on and so did the flea but all seperated when Axel ran into a fan which threw them into Xigbar's boiler room.

"What's going on here!" he turned around in time to catch Roxas.

"Axel!" Roxas ignored Xigbar and climbed off of him over to the struggling dragon.

"ROXAS! IT HURTS!" he heard Axel's hazy voice scream in his head.

"Calm down!" he ran over to Axel and stroked his mane as he resorted to heavy breathing instead of thrashing. Roxas got an idea and pulled out the walnut object that tasted so bad. "Here, eat this." but Axel was already knocked out. Roxas tried to pry his jaws open but was not doing very well. He finally bit the thing in half and shouted, "See? Its safe just eat it!" Xigbar was moving to stand behind Roxas.

"Thats a powerful spell on him. I can't undo it." he turned his attetion to what was in Roxas' hand. "Are those herbal cakes?"

"I don't know." Roxas finally got his mouth open and stuck the walnut thing in the back of his throat and closed his mouth. Axel responded by thrashing and trying to spit it out but Roxas held his mouth firmly shut. Xigbar watched from afar since he moved back to avoid getting hurt. Eventually, Axel's throat bloated and he spat out a black thing that looked like tar..and melted in the soot pit.

"The seal!" and sure enough it was. The tar dissolved until a little worm looking creature was in place. As soon as its eyes locked with Roxas, it scurried away. Xigbar was freaking out in his seat and pointed to it.

"Thirteen! Thirteen! Get it! Those are bad luck!" Roxas grabbed the seal in the process and tried to step on the squirmy thing while still being shouted at by Xigbar. He eventually got it, and gagged as the tar got all on his foot and in between his toes. "Thirteen! Get over here you have to be cleansed of bad luck!" Roxas hopped over on one foot and put his fingers together until Xigbar split them in half while saying, "Evil..begone."

"Axel took this from Xemnas' ex-..lover." he held up the seal which was small and looked like a dragons head.

"From Saix? A wizard's seal! Precious loot I'd say."

As he was speaking, Roxas looked over to see Axel transform back into..normal. He was still bloody and unconscious. "Oh..I knew it was Axel!" he looked to Xigbar. "Look Xigbar it's Axel!" he picked up Axel in his arms. "Axel! AXEL!" Riku, still a wolf, came and sat by them. Axel grunted in protest of his body moving but that was it. "Xigbar! He's not breathing."

"Yes he is, but he's still gravely ill from the spell." Xigbar had mixed a drink of herbs and helped Roxas give it to him. Axel drank it, and then was laid down by Roxas on a mat. "That should calm him some." he paused. "Axel turned up one day here, just like you. Said he wanted to learn magic. I didn't approve, becoming a sorcerer's apprentice. I warned him." over where Riku sat, he noticed the soot balls studying Roxas' footprint from where he stepped on the tar worm. "But he wouldn't listen. Said he had nowhere left to go. Signed up to be Xemnas' apprentice. As time went by, he turned increasingly pale." Riku slammed his paw down on where the footprint was, startling the soot creatures. "And his eyes took on a sharp gleam."

"Xigbar, I'm going to give this back to Saix. Give it back, apologize, and ask him to help Axel. Tell me where he lives." Roxas looked determined.

"Go to Saix's?" he said, scratching his head. "He's one scary sorcerer."

"Please." pleaded Roxas. "Axel helped me. Now I want to help him."

"You can get there alright..but getting back.." he paused. "Wait here."

As Xigbar digged through his cabnets, Sora arrived through the little door. "Roxas! I've been looking for you everywhere!" he stopped and looked at the bloody drawers and overall surrounding, and then to Axel. "What happened here? And whats wrong with Axel?"

"What do you need, Sora?" Roxas changed the subject.

"Oh, Xemnas is tearing the place apart looking for you. The big tipper turned out to be a monster named No Face. He says you led it here." he then saw Riku, still a wolf. "Awe, a puppy!"

Riku narrowed his eyes, but rubbed against Sora's legs anyways. Poor Sora, didn't know that it was his love. "Maybe I did." Roxas spoke up, making Sora go wide eyed. "I just thought he was a customer."

Sora balled up his fists and yelled, "He's already swallowed two Frogs and a Snail!"

"Found it!" Xigbar called, running over to the two.

"Were kinda busy, gramps." Sora growled.

"Shutup, kid. Here ya go little dude." he held out tickets.

"Train tickets?" Sora murmured. "Where did you get those?"

"I've had it for fourty years. Now listen, its the 6th stop, called Swamp Bottom."

"Swamp Bottom?" Roxas said out loud.

"That's right, it's the 6th stop. Make sure you get it right. There used to be a return train, but these days its a one-way ride. Still interested?"

"Yup. I'll walk back, along the tracks." he walked over to Axel's side.

"But what about Xemnas?" Sora questioned from where he was originally standing.

"I'll go to him now." he rubbed his hand on Axel's face. "I promise I'll be back, Axel. You can't die."

"What's going on here?" Sora asked, but by the blush it was assumed he already knew.

"Don't you see?" Xigbar replied with a laugh. "Love..it's love.."

* * *

After a while, Roxas was running down the hallways towards Xemnas. He finally arrived and saw a line of people waiting to be backup with food in their hands like earlier. Instead of being all enthusiastic, however, they were scared for their lives. When Roxas appeared, the foreman ran up to him and was actually the only happy one to see him. "Oh thank goodness Thirteen. Xemnas can't contain him much longer!"

Through the doors he could hear Xemnas. "There's no need to get upset. I'm sure Thirteen will turn up." after that, the smashing of plates was heard.

"Where's Thirteen! I want Thirteen!" the frog voiced shadow said.

"Come." the foreman led Roxas to the door and whispered through the door. "Xemnas..its Thirteen."

"ABOUT TIME!" he busted through the door, and then put on a friendly face when he looked back. "Thirteen has come, dear guest. We'll be right with you."

Riku padded up to them at about that time and happily wagged his tail at Xemnas who recoiled. "UGH! What is that mutt doing in here?!"

Riku deflated at that, but quickly rose to growl. Roxas said, "You don't recognize him?"

"Of course not, how disgusting!" Roxas grabbed ahold of Riku's scruff so he didn't bite Xemnas. "Now, in you go." Xemnas pushed Roxas and Riku in roughly and looked to the shadow before he left. "Call if you need us."

"Is he alright in there by himself?" the foreman asked outside.

"Want to take her place?" Xemnas growled.

On the inside, the shadow kitsune masked creature smiled at him, grabbing a plate of food. "Try this, it's yummy." he set it down when he got no reply. "Want some gold? I'm not giving it to anybody else." he stared at the shadow defiantly as Riku backed up against him. "What is it you want? You can tell me."

"Where did you come from? There's someplace I have to go to right away." Roxas suddenly said. The creature frowned immediately. "You should go back to where you came from. You can't help me with what I want." the creature's form starting to convulse. "Where's your home? Don't you have a mom and dad?"

"I don't wanna.." he muttered, his mask sinking into his flesh. "I'm lonely, lonely.."

"Can't you go back home?" Roxas moved to be against the wall with Riku next to him.

"I want Thirteen..I WANT THIRTEEN!" the creature suddenly shoved its hand in Roxas' face as it filled with gold. "Take it."

"Are you going to eat me?" Roxas asked, a little afraid.

"TAKE IT!" it yelled, but suddenly Riku bit into its hand. "Huh?" the shadow pulled its hand back and threatened to punch the wolf, but Riku dropped off and stood next to Roxas once more.

"If you're going to eat me, have these first." he threw the rest of the walnut from the River God into the kitsune creatures open mouth.

As soon as he ate it, he spun around and started gagging up black liquid. Riku and Roxas both screamed when it threw up a fountain of black goo and rounded on them. "Thirteen..Thirteen what did you feed me?" and then it came at them. Both of the creatures ran out of the door, Roxas small enough to fit on Riku's back. For a wolf, he was about for feet. He ran at an alarmingly fast rate, but Roxas could still see the shadow kitsune masked thing behind them, its mouth gaping open. When they ran around a corner, Xemnas got in the way of the creature.

"Enough is enough." he growled, swirling his hands together to create a ball of energy in his hand. He shot it out at the beast, but it seemed to have no effect as the shadow just threw up on him as well as he passed, leaving Xemnas a mass of throwup. When it hit the railing, it looked around and down below, Roxas called out to it.

"Over here!" he waved from Riku's back.

It came running, leaving behind some of the mass of its body. Eventually Riku ran down some stairs and repeated the action with several other staircases. When they reached the bottom, Riku paused until the monster was close, and jumped out at the right time so it slammed into the wall. When it did, it stopped for a moment and spat out on of the foreman and and a maid. He continued to follow Roxas at a slower rate. "You'll pay for this.."

Eventually Roxas ended up outside and got to the bottom where the water was. Sora waited there in a boat that looked like an overly sized bucket. He waved to Roxas and waited for him to get in. Once he and Riku were, he turned to Sora and said, "You know this is Riku, right?"

Sora whipped around. "What?!"

"The wolf. It's Riku. I'm taking him to get the spell broken as well."

Riku rubbed against Sora's legs, to which Sora brushed the hair out of his eyes to reveal that amazing shade of blue green. Even Roxas was sort of shocked at the color. "Thanks, Roxas." Sora said his real name. "I'll be waiting for you to return. I'll go make sure Axel is ok."

"Thanks, Sora." Roxas smiled, and then noticed the shadow creature walking on the ledge of a pipe, looking at him. "HEY! OVER HERE!" he waved.

"Are you nuts? It'll see us!" Sora rowed faster since it jumped from the ledge and into the water. It eventually swam to the tracks and followed them that way. Sora dropped him off a little further down the tracks and bid him farewell. As he rowed away, he glared at No Face. "Hey No Face! Touch him and your dead got that?!" No response as he kept walking down the tracks.

* * *

**Please Review! Final chapter up next. Thank you all for the lovely reviews so far! c:**


	6. Chapter 6: The End is the Beginning

**Final chapter. I enjoyed writing this. c:**

**Thank you for all reviews/reviews to come!  
**

* * *

Roxas stood up on the slightly higher elevated ground and looked around. He had his shoes in his hands, and looked over to see Riku next to him, shaking his fur for any water that clung to his pelt. The oversized flea popped out as well and blinked up at Roxas.

"Train's coming, here we go." and so it was as they all saw it speeding through the barely underwater tracks. No Face was walking on them when the train come and much to his dismay, the water pushed his transparent form over and made him splash with the waves for a minute or two.

When it finally stopped in front of Roxas, the ticketman took their tickets and pointed to each passenger. He pointed to Roxas, Riku, the flea, and then behind them. All three beings turned to look, and saw No Face standing there with that same smile on his mask. "You want to come?" Roxas asked to which No Face responded with an urgent nod. "He's coming too, please." he said, turning to face the ticketman. "I'm riding to Swamp Bottom."

They climbed aboard and Roxas took note most of the people on there were black and transparent, much like the beings from the town. He held onto the railing above and gradually went to go take a seat once the train started going. No Face looked around in panic as if he didn't know where Roxas went before the boy called him over. "Here, you can sit." Riku took up the offer as well and tried to fit in Roxas' lap. Figures. "Behave yourself ok?" Roxas asked No Face, who nodded.

As they rode, Roxas watched the window and saw a house on an island go by along with another train stop. A city in the distance could also be seen. When the train stopped, several of the shadow people got off and walked away into an underground tunnel outside. Roxas didn't know how that worked since the entire area was mostly water. They ended up being the only passengers before too long, and after a while, Roxas heard a familiar voice.

"Roxas?!"

He turned to see Riku smiling up at him. "Did you just..say something?"

"Yeah." Riku's mouth didn't move, but he could hear his voice. Just like Axel. "How long before we reach Saix's? I want to take this damn spell off."

"Soon I hope." Roxas muttered.

----------------

Back at the bathhouse in the boiler room, Axel opened his bright green eyes slowly. He slowly rose and saw the sleeping form of Xigbar propped up against the back of his cabinets. Next to him was a bucket with some water and a rag. Axel looked around to see blood smeared everywhere and even on his clothes. He quickly rose and shook Xigbar.

"Xigbar." he barked quite loud.

"Huh?" he blinked awake with his one eye. "Oh, it's you Axel. Finally woke up?"

"Where's Roxas?"

"Don't you remember anything?" he yawned.

"Just little pieces." he paused. "Roxas kept calling my name in the darkness. I followed his voice and woke up lying here.."

"His real names Roxas?" Xigbar exclaimed. (AN: I don't remember if he knew it or not, but he's not supposed to.)

"Can't beat the power of love." Xigbar finished.

---------------

Up top, Xemnas was fuming while the fake Riku stood next to him.

"Damn Thirteen. This gold will hardly pay for all the damage."

"But Xemnas.." one of the three foremen muttered. "..he did save us."

"BE QUIET! He started it all, and now he's ran away. Even abandoned his own parents!" he paused in his yelling. "His parents must be fat pigs by now. Turn them into bacon or ham." the three being in front of him blinked, one happened to be the small frog No Face first ate.

"Hold up." Axel walked in lazily with his hands in his pockets.

"Master Axel!" the workers scooted back.

"What your still alive?" Xemnas replied, not in a very surprised tone.

He went to stand in front of Xemnas, and slowly, a smile crept on his face. "You still can't see that you've lost something precious?"

"You've gotten pretty fresh. Since when do you talk that way?" Xemnas matched his smile.

After a while of staring, Axel's peridot eyes drifted to the gold. Xemnas' smile immediately dropped and he picked up the gold. He examined it with a finger and after a long while, he began to chuckle in his throat again, realizing Axel was wrong. But this time when Xemnas looked at the boy, Axel's eyes were on Riku. Xemnas had to say, Riku was oddly quiet. While the silver haired boy wasn't looking, Xemnas made a zipping motion with his hand to reveal the face of his 'heartless' on Riku's body. "WHAT?!" he shouted. Once the heartless figured it out, all three scattered and hopped for the door, opened the handle, and fled. Xemnas shot up and teleported to Riku's room, throwing around things to see if his son was hidden beneath them.

"Riku! RIKU!" once he realized the boy couldn't be found, Axel sauntered in. "You.." flames started to materialize around the sorcerer and his hair looked as if a fan was blowing it back. In an instant, he was chest to chest with Axel and screaming. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!!"

Axel replied simply, "He's with Saix."

"Saix..?" Xemnas cooled down immediately, and stood there for a minute wide eyed. Eventually, he went to go sit down in a nearby chair, still calming down. "That bastard so he think's he's beaten me." he turned to Axel. "So, what's your plan?"

"I'll bring the little shit back." Axel said smugly. "But in exchange, return Thirteen and his parents to the human world."

"And what becomes of you?!" Xemnas asked, raising his voice again. "Let's say, I tear you to pieces after sending them back?!"

"Whatever." he turned around. "You'll never get enough of my sweet ass." he purposely rocked his hips as he walked, fuming Xemnas to no end.

-----------------

The train had finally arrived at Swamp Bottom. No Face, Riku, Flea Crow, and Roxas stepped out and watched the train leave. It was terribly dark outside, but having Riku next to him made his fears go down a little. He was a wolf, after all. Roxas turned and looked at the path behind them. It made a beeline for the woods and rose higher than the swampy water, promising their feet wouldn't get wet.

"I think this is the right stop." he spoke. "Let's go." he turned to No Face and nodded.

As they progressed down the trail, the woods eventually got thick and dark to where they could not make out what was in front of them. Riku growled causing Roxas to look where he was pointed. Sure enough, straight ahead a light was hopping towards them. It sounded as if metal was rubbing against something each time making a 'squeak, squeak'. The light came up to them and revealed itself to be a lamp on a pole with a hand on the bottom, which is what was hopping. It took them through the woods and eventually brought them to Saix's house where the lamp resumed its position on the gate in front of his house.

When they approached the house, the door swung open and a voice said, "Come in." and so they did.

"Excuse us." Roxas spoke as he entered.

"Well, hurry up and come in, then." Roxas looked back to see No Face lingering outside.

"Come on." he motioned for the shadow to come in, to which he obliged.

"So, all of you came." when No Face had made it in, Saix closed the door, revealing he had been behind it.

"Um.." Roxas began but was interuppted as Saix moved to the stove.

"Sit down, I'll make you some tea." he began to pull out pots.

Roxas approached the man and held out his hand with the seal. "Saix, Axel stole this from you. I brought it back." the man looked at it in confusion before taking it and holding it up to Roxas' face.

"Do you know what this is?"

"No, but I know it's very precious. I'm here to apologize for Axel, I'm sorry." when he said he was sorry, he bowed real quickly, causing Riku to jump.

"You didn't feel ill when you had it?" Saix asked, confused. "What's this? The spell is gone." he stared at his seal with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry I stepped on that strange bug." Roxas quickly apologized. "It was on the seal so I squashed it."

"Squashed it?" Saix asked with wide eyes before letting out a throaty laughter. "Xemnas slipped that bug on his apprentice so he could better control him. Squashed it..AHAHAHA!" he laughed again at the end. He put his hand on Roxas's back, and the boy noticed he had clawed nails. "Sit sit." he then put his yellow eyes on No Face. "You're No Face, aren't you? You sit, too."

Roxas turned and faced Saix suddenly. "Could you please turn them back to their original selves?" he pointed to Riku and the flee.

"The spell was long broken. They can turn themselves back at any time." he smiled.

"Oh." Roxas muttered, looking to Riku who pointed to his mouth. "Can he speak?"

"Of course." Saix flicked the wolf on the nose, earning him a glare but also something else.

"Ow you bastard." the wolf's lips moved in sync to the words now. "I was going to ask if you could give me wings. I want to fly us back home instead."

"Why not?" Saix said before clapping his hands, and suddenly a flurry of feathers filled the three peoples vision before revealing Riku with a strong set of wings that looked beautiful and majestic.

"Hah, thanks." he walked to the door. "I'm gonna go try them out." and dissapeared.

-------------

"Xemnas and I are two halves of a whole but we don't talk to each other anymore.. You see what bad taste he has." he stopped to sip some tea. "I would love to help you m'dear but I just can't. One of our rules. You'll have to deal with your parents and dragon boyfriend on your own."

"But, um, can't you give me a hint?" he asked, propping his elbows up on the wooden table. No Face was next to him eating cake. "I feel like Axel and I met a long time ago."

"In that case, it's easy." Saix started. "Nothing that happens is ever forgotten. Even if you can't remember it."

Roxas looked down at his hands.

"It's already late. Why don't you stay the night?" Saix asked. "You boy's give me a hand."

-----------

Later that night, Saix began to sew thread with No Face and the flea crow. "That's right your doing great. Wonderful help." he said this all with glasses on his scarred face and a cheery tone of voice. "A magic one won't do the trick. Pull it through there..and do it again." he was watching as No Face knitted while Roxas walked up to him with a grim expression.

"I really have to go, Saix. Axel could die while I'm just sitting here.." he paused as tears began to well up in his eyes. "They might eat my mom and dad!"

"Just wait a little longer." Saix said, leaning to cut something. "There we are." he handed Roxas a beautiful purple braclet.

"It's beautiful." he murmured, marveling the piece.

"Wear it on your wrist. It'll protect you. I made it from the thread they spun."

"Thank you." Roxas smiled, slipping it around his wrist. Suddenly, the windows clacked together as if a wind had just blown through causing everyone to look at the door expectantly. Saix smiled and pulled Roxas closer as if he was telling a secret.

"What good timing. We've got another guest, let him in."

"Sure." Roxas replied, not getting the hint. But he sure did when he opened the door. Air flowed through the crack as soon as he opened, causing the door to fully open. There in the doorway stood the most cockiest redhead he had every known. He was leaning on the doorframe and staring at Roxas with the slyest smile. Roxas about fainted but composed himself.

"AXEL!" he grabbed the redhead in a tight hug and felt the tears come back. "You're alright.." he sobbed and then looked up at the green eyes. "..Right?"

"Of course little guy." he ruffled Roxas' hair and turned to see Saix watching him. He dipped his head as did Saix.

"Perfect timing." he smiled. "Axel, I no longer blame you for what you did. Just be sure you protect the boy." he then turned to No Face and Riku. "Ok, boys, time you went home." when Riku walked over to Axel, the redhead insantly busted out laughing at his canine form and wings. Saix turned to No Face. "You, stay here. Your a big help around here." No Face nodded vigrously, and about that time Roxas ran and hugged Saix.

"Thank you Saix so much."

"I'm sure you can manage everything." the man smiled.

"My real name is Roxas." he smiled.

"Roxas..what a nice name." Saix chuckled. "Take good care of it. It is yours after all."

"Right." Roxas beamed.

"Off you go."

Roxas ran to Axel who had changed into his dragon form in order to look better than Riku. Riku merely flapped his wings so he looked bigger. "When will I see you again Saix?" Roxas called from Axel's back as he grabbed onto the black horns. Axel silently thought this was very suggestive and kinky.

"Soon, actually. You inspire me to follow your heart, Roxas. You will see me soon." Saix smiled, waving as they took off.

The whole time it was a game. Axel didn't seem to mind tossing Roxas around on his back while Riku soared through the sky doing several tricks and the like. Axel looked truely happy as his peridot eyes shone in the night, making Roxas smile wider than before. As he sat there, the same image of him on Axel's back came into his mind, but he was in the water. He also saw his shoe float away in the rapids and how he reached down to get it, but fell.

"Listen, Axel." he started. "My mom once told me when I was little I fell into a river. She said they'd drained it and built things on top. But I've just remembered the island that the river used to border. And I remember you saving me when I fell into the water surrounding it. The name of the Island was Roaxel Island." he paused again. "Your real name..its Roaxel, isn't it?"

As soon as he said it, Axel's eyes widened and he broke into petals or scales. All right there. Roxas feared he had killed the dragon, but really, Axel was now in front of him as the boy he always looked like. They were falling, but were so far up in the air it would take a while to get to the bottom. Axel grabbed both of Roxas' hands while Roxas repeated the action. "Thank you Roxas! My real name. It is Roaxel Nekorashi."

"Nekorashi?"

"Yep!"

"What a name. Sounds like a..god!"

"And I remember how you fell into me once as a child, you had lost your shoe."

"Yes, you carried me to shallow water Axel!"

As the two fell, they finally reached the water. Axel held out a hand underneath him and let out a blast of fire which propelled him up enough to where he could fly them through the air, hand in hand, never letting go. And as they went back to the bathhouse, every now and then they would laugh for no reason at all and kiss with the moonlight reflected them. Even Riku was touched since he heard everything.

------------

Back at the bathhouse it was now morning. Xemnas paced in front of eight pigs he had penned in front of the bridge. Sora poked his head over the bathhouse and suddenly got wide eyed. He pointed to the sky and shouted, "They're here!" all of Sora and Axel's friends rose from where Sora was to look at the two, hand in hand, staring down Xemnas. Riku flew in behind them.

"Well?" Xemnas stomped. "Where is my son?"

He shrieked when the mut landed, growled in his face, and then was enveloped in light as he turned back to the boy he once was. "Here." he would not forget how his father had called him a mutt.

"R-Riku?" Xemnas sputtered.

Riku looked over and saw Sora staring at him with amazement. With a flick of his hand, Sora levitated over to the silver haired boy and looked confused for a moment. They never made their relationship public. Ever. Xemnas replaced his shocked look with a confused one. "What's going on here?" he yelled mostly to Sora, who cringed.

"Shutup." Riku barked. His nails had been longer and shaped like claws from the spell. "This is Sora. And I have loved him since the day he showed up at this shitty bathhouse." Sora made the face which looked like 'o3o' and tensed as Riku connected their lips in one very very long kiss. The crowd in the bathhouse cheered for them and Roxas smiled.

"Whatever." Xemnas growled. "Roxas isn't getting ANYTHING by the way."

"Let his parents go." both Axel and Riku growled in unison.

Xemnas cringed when they both growled at him. "But..but there are rules. Otherwise I can't break the spell."

"If you make Roxas cry, I'll run away Xemnas." Riku bluntly responded.

"Why that's.." Xemnas muttered.

"It's alright."

All turned to stare at Roxas, who was walking away from Axel and going across the bridge.

"I know all about your rule. Axel told me." he said once reaching Xemnas.

"Hmph, at least you got guts." the older man said, turning around.

Roxas followed him, but not before he could give Riku and Sora a nod. "See if you can guess which of them are yours." he looked to see Xemnas in front of the group of pigs. Roxas looked at each and every one of them carefully before raising an eyebrow. He turned to Xemnas and said, "This is no good. They are not here."

"Not here?" he clenched a contract in his hand. "Is that your final answer?"

"Yes." Roxas nodded.

He jumped when suddenly all of the pigs turned into a row of maids and frog attendants. They smiled up at him and sang in unison, "You got it!" and the contract in Xemnas' hand lit fire. Xemnas shook his hand and growled at his loss. All the people in the bathhouse cheered from the windows and on the rooftops. Axel had come and slipped his arm around Roxas' waist, smiling at the boy. He looked to Xemnas before walking away.

"Go! You win, just get out of here!" he growled.

Roxas bowed anyways. "Bye Xemnas, thanks for every--"

He stopped when he saw a familiar face standing behind Xemnas. Xemnas must have noticed too for he turned around and stared at the man for a minute. Saix held out his clawed hand, making Xemnas flinch, but instead of hurting the sorcerer, he ran his hand over his face and brushed back a piece of stray hair. As Xemnas watched it go behind his ear, he looked back to find those beautiful moonlit eyes inches from his and their lips pressed together. Everyone cheered louder and Roxas even saw Xemnas smile.

"Bye everyone!" Roxas waved as he left. "Bye Riku and Sora!" he shouted to the two as he passed. Both winked at him.

"Roxas let's go." Axel smiled as they hand in hand navigated through the city. Both ran down the steps as Roxas started to talk.

"Where are my parents?" he asked.

"They've gone ahead. You'll meet them there. Once you get to the tunnel, don't look back either."

They reached the steps where the meadow once was, and to Roxas' surprise, it was there once again. He smiled, but it was soon gone once he realized a problem. "Are you coming with me?"

"No, I have to stop here." he frowned as well.

"No! Don't go.." Roxas hugged the boy tight to which Axel responded with his own hug. When they broke apart, Axel placed a light kiss on Roxas' lips.

"I will be fine. When I go back, I will speak to Xemnas about quitting my apprenticeship. Since I know my real name now, everything is all good." he smiled.

"Will I ever see you again?" Roxas choked.

"I'm sure."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Roxas started down the steps, Axel's hand in his but as he walked down them, their hands broke apart. He ran down the meadow all the way to the large building. He may have tripped now and then, but eventually reached his destination to find his parents waving to him. "Roxas! Hurry up!" they shouted, his dad going back into the tunnel.

"Mom! Dad!" he exclaimed once getting next to them.

"You can't just run off like that." his mom said when she turned away.

"Away we go." his dad sang.

They navigated the tunnels like before, but only this time there was no strange aura. When getting to the car, his mother and dad were surprised to find vines and weeds had grown over it and would take some prying before it was free. "Geez how did this happen.." his dad complained. If only he knew, Roxas thought. Once the car was drivable, he slipped inside and only then did he look back.

He was pretty surprised to see Axel leaning against the wall waving to him.


End file.
